


Ocean-Born

by Starofwinter



Series: Beyond the Sea au [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Babies, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Ocean, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Jango introduces Boba to the ocean.





	Ocean-Born

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Aquaman trailer!

Jango walks down to the ocean as the sun breaks over the horizon, the same way he’s done since he could walk.  This time is different, though. Boba is awake in his arms, only a little squirmy and fussy. As they reach the edge of the water though, he goes quiet, his dark eyes wide.  Jango has to smile at that, and he kisses his son’s soft curls. “This is your home, Boba. We were born to be in the ocean.” 

He sits at the water’s edge, carefully unwrapping Boba’s blanket to hold him skin to skin.  The water is warm as always, and he dips a hand in the surf, starting to carefully wash Boba with it.  His own father had done it when he was only a day old, and his mother had done it for him, as far back in history as their stories stretched.  Boba’s only reaction is to giggle and try to reach for the slow-lapping waves, and Jango smiles down at him before conjuring a flicker of light, a small shark to swim lazy circles above Boba and keep him entertained.  

“We belong to the water first and foremost.  Wherever you go in life, Boba, you must remember that.  The ocean will never forget you, and you cannot forget her.  She’ll always call you home,” Jango looks out over the waves, still smiling, “I can’t wait to teach you everything.  You’re going to love it, I promise.” His chest feels like it will burst with pride and joy as he looks down at his son, the baby giggling as he reaches for the shark.  “I’ll teach you how to use your magic, how to surf, how to fish…” He can’t believe this is really happening - he has a  _ son _ .  It’s terrifying and exhilarating all at once.  “I love you, Boba, more than anything in the world.  Don’t forget that either. You’re a child of the ocean, but you’re mine too.”  He presses a kiss to Boba’s sweet-salt scented forehead, and they both settle in to watch the sun rise over the ocean. 


End file.
